Tom Castle, Vampires' End
Tom Castle, Vampires’ End. This was a big hunt; Arcadia was sending us to put down Vrykrl: The first Vampire. My research had indicated to me that Vampires were created by Lucifer. He created Vrykrl, and Vrykrl had created his line of vampires. If I was to make a guess, there is one other very short line: Dracula’s. I arrived in Chicago, with Jackie. She had gotten in touch with me, wanting exposure to Elliot’s ex-other half. Elliot likely only found out know that we’re hunting together. Even though Jackie is only a kid, she’s a hunter and powerful telepath. It was only fair to tell her my side of the story, and without omissions. Kid deserves the truth, and I was right in assuming Elliot had not disclosed it all. Jackie and I had got on really well, and I was very happy to introduce her to Luiz and Morgan (who had apparently known her longer than I had). Luiz was happy to see me, and was a big fan of my new look. (I’ve shaved off my hair, gotten a commemorative tattoo of Brachial, and am now sporting a white armoured cloak). Luiz and Morgan were the winners of a big magic auction. Luiz had even gotten the prophecy about the end of the world passed on to his deity. Of course he was not allowed to share it with us, but hey: If Lucifer had gotten it there would be no sharing, same for Hades, Odin, Vrykrl, and even the Angels I suspect. Luiz was able to share some information with us however, to help. “Vrykrl will try to sway our opinions on this hunt, and we must steel our will power.” Morgan then convinced me it was imperative to use a magic spell to hide me from Ariel’s (my guardian angel) sight. I was sure I could just ask for some privacy, but Morgan was certain her way was better. Plus this gave me an opportunity to learn magic to hide Elliot from Lucifer, should they be worth saving. Vrykrl had invited us all to dinner, and despite Luiz’s better judgment we attended. Vrykrl was the absolute embodiment of evil, at least Lucifer hides his malice. Vrykrl, made no such efforts. Openly condemning ordinary humans as fodder, speaking of his enjoyment of foul deeds, he had even killed Angels, and now he was doing exactly what Luiz warned us would happen. Vrykrl possessed a ‘soldier’s diary’ which he claimed possessed just as much insight as into the coming apocalypse as the prophecy. Pfft. He said it detailed that an alliance between hunters and Monsters was required to save the world, then continued onto his terms of such a partnership. Hunters would look the other way during vampire feedings, share all intel with Vrykrl, and support him in the coming struggles. Luckily, our meeting was interrupted when a 3rd party attacked Vrykrl. I dived on top of Jackie and protected her from the Flamethrower spraying across us all in Vrykrl’s direction. Helena immediately began killing these Hunters, while Luiz began attacking Vrykrl’s bodyguards. I could not tell what Morgan was doing. In all the chaos I just picked up Jackie and carried her outside. We were being pursued by, what I thought at the time, to be a demon. I protected Jackie from it as best I could until we were cornered. I drew my angelic sword, and stood fast. I swung. Apparently, Helena knew something I did not as she threw herself on my blade. I cut deep through her chest, opening her up entirely. Jackie then explained swiftly to me that this demon was Rollo-and connected to Jackie… I had nearly killed Jackie with one reckless sword swing, instead I had nearly killed Helena. I went back for Luiz and Morgan, only to see that Vrykrl was despatching the hunters with scarlet red flame-HELLFIRE! That was enough for me, I attacked Vrykrl, cutting off his entire wing in a single stroke. His screech let me know I could kill this thing… then he disembowelled me. I came to in Helena’s truck, I was dying, I immediately broke Morgan’s sigil that hid me from Angels. Ariel appeared, healed me, and demanded explanation for my absence. I could not lie to Ariel, it would be wrong to. I told him it was because I had been with Luiz and Morgan. He asked where, and I told him not to go, too dangerous. But Ariel vanished before I could say why he shouldn’t go… and that was the last time I will ever see Ariel. Gabriel appeared, and I explained to her what had happened. She told me Ariel had been killed by Vrykrl. Vrykrl had to pay for this, such an evil could not be suffered in this world. “Heaven cannot help you do this Tom.” “Sometimes…. We have to do things on our own.” We met up in a Warehouse and the debates began. Morgan was adamant that we hear out Vrykrl's alliance proposal, and accept his terms of permitting vampire attacks on the general populace. Luiz, my friend; the man who has given more than anyone else in attempt to save the world (his eye, soul, sense of taste, childhood memories, and more) and the only one among us who has read the prophecy said we needed to kill him. I could not understand how we could dispute Luiz, who had saved each of us at least once. Luiz, the most informed hunter on the planet about the coming apocalypse. I trust him with everything I have, and I was only too pleased to avenge Ariel's death. Eventually, Morgan was swayed onto our side. We summoned Vrykrl to us using the blood on my blade. The vampire immediately threw me through a wall, though he apologized just as quickly. The battle began, hellfire flew everywhere. I found myself riding him as he flew high above the warehouse. As he dug his teeth into my neck, with one swing I removed his head. Ash filled my mouth, and I fell. Again I woke up in hospital. I had Helena to thank for that, saving my life a second time. Gabriel was there, she told me that Vrykrl's entire line of Vampires were dying. That I had killed all 70,000 of them. Had I committed genocide, or saved the world from the vampire evil...? I suppose I will find out when I die. Was it really right of me to judge Elliot's choices so fiercely after I had done this?...Speak of the devil and they shall appear.